


Cant remember I said that

by crazyNiney



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sleepovers, lapidotbomb, they are little assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyNiney/pseuds/crazyNiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis is late and Peri actually diesnt really want to have a girly sleepover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cant remember I said that

**Author's Note:**

> super special thanks to that annon in the comments for reading it and deciding to help my grammar and stuff <3

I'm just gonna edit this myself cuz the story's pretty short and I'm bored. I might have missed a few things, but hopefully not a lot.

Chapter Text  
It's already 10:30 pm and Lapis still isn't back. Maybe she noticed how stupid this idea of a sleepover is. If she isn't coming back, you could start your computer and play something. Just as you reach out for the power up button, you hear the doorbell ring. You're sure that it's Lapis, so no playing for now.

With a sign, you make your way over to the front door and open it to see your friend in her normal blue summer dress.

“Took you long enough, Lazuli,” you almost spat out and she just grins at you.

“Sorry Peri, but I almost forgot the face packs I bought for tonight.”

“Oh hell no you aren't trying to get me more 'girly' again are you?”

She just laughs and slips into your apartment and goes straight for you bedroom. “I will just have my fun with you as my dress up doll, Peri. I promise not to try to cut your hair again”

You groan. You now remember how she tried to make your hair more fashionable at a party. Damn did that not go well.

While you think about the (not so) good old times, you make your way into your bedroom as well and flop down on your bed. Just now you notice that Lapis didn't bring her sleeping bag, but instead a big bag with hopefully not too many clothes and cosmetics.

“Wheres your sleeping bag, Lapis?”

“Oh I didn't bring one. I think we can sleep in the same bed, but I brought lots of clothes so we can dress up”

“Lapis, no. I wont do that”, you groan.

“Lapis yes. Please don't forget you love me”

You stare at her for a moment.

“Can't remember saying that”

“Hey! We are dating, you jerk!”

Now is your turn to smirk because yes, you two are dating but you never used the L word yet

“Still, I haven't said it yet. You know what? If you are so excited about making me 'pretty', you can do my fingernails or something and you can decide what I'll wear to bed. Deal?”

She looks critically at you and you aren't sure if that was the best idea. “One more thing, Peri. I want us to use the face packs, but except for that, the deal is good.”

You nod without thinking because how much of a pain in the ass can a face pack be?

“Great! Can you get out for a moment so I can look for an outfit for you and get ready myself? You could... uhm... yeah, you could make popcorn!” she exclaims happily, and goodness, she is smiling like an angel, so you smile slightly back.

“Sure thing Lapis, but don't take too long otherwise I'll eat it all by myself,” you tease and make your way out of the room. Before you can close the door, you hear your girlfriend make a false GASP-sound and then giggle. Despite yourself, you cant hold back a little giggle as well before you get into the kitchen to make the popcorn.

While waiting for the popcorn to finish, you space out, so you don't notice the soft taps of Lapis's feet until you get hugged around your waist and her chin is laying on your shoulder.

“I finished getting everything ready, Peri!”

You smile at the warmth of her body against your own. “That's nice, Lapis. The food will be ready in a few. So tell me, what did you get out for me?” You slightly turn your head towards the blue haired girl who is smiling brightly.

“Oh you'll see~” you where about to say something about how cliche that sounded when she continues. “How about you go and put it on but first, look at this cute nightgown I'm wearing.”

Lapis lets go of you and you want to frown because damn, it was nice to feel her against your back. You turn around before thinking anymore about it and your jaw almost drops.

The water gem is wearing a ocean blue dress with a bit of silver frills around her bust and at the bottom and it was really cute. How could gems be allowed to be so adorable?

You notice that you've been staring to olong at her because she is grinning and asks teasingly, “so, you see something you like?”

You hate yourself for blushing and nodding. “y-you look beautiful” is all you can stutter out before blushing even more and rushing into your room.

After a few moments of calming yourself with a few deep breaths, your gaze wanders to your bed, upon which a little heap of clothes lay. You make your way over and look at them. It's a green mini dress that flares out after the bust and has little blue details at the bottom. Also, there are dark green boxer shorts. You smile because yes, she remembers your dislikes for dresses, and is nice enough to not put you into something like she is wearing herself. You slip into the clothes and make your way out of your bedroom to see Lapis standing across from the door, checking you out.

“You look nice, Peri. Ten out of ten.”

“Thanks Lapis, also, thanks for not giving me something like you like to wear.”

“No problem.”

She makes her way towards you and slings her arms around your neck before pressing a small kiss onto your gem that makes you gasp.

“L-Lapis don't do that!”

“Yeah, yeah,” she answers with an eye roll and kisses your lips quickly. “Let's watch a movie while cuddling and making your nails look even prettier”

You smile slightly, not liking the idea of getting your nails done, but to spend quality cuddling time with your girlfriend.


End file.
